


Learning Her Craft

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Prompt, SPN, Ruby, hex bags, written 10-30-17, old prompt





	Learning Her Craft

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, SPN, Ruby, hex bags, written 10-30-17, old prompt

When she filled her first hex bag it had been lumpy and clumsily pulled together, all the bits rough. 

She had learned over time how to make everything fit together, even tightly so, to maximize space and minimize clutter inside her bags.

She watched many a witch go through the same evolution over time, sometimes helping them, sometimes not.

Something told her it would be important, a critical piece of her development. When she was working with the hex bags everything was lit up somehow, hyper-real. Like it was one of the best things she would ever learn, like she was born to do this.

It even followed her into death and beyond, and it was a piece of her history that wasn't even taken from her in hell, so, she supposed, she'd probably been right.


End file.
